In the event of a medical emergency situation, responding as quickly as possible is crucial to limiting adverse outcome of the situation for a victim. Furthermore, when administering medical emergency assistance, it is very important to use proper medical procedures and techniques. Medical emergency situations give rise to unnecessary adverse results when an untrained individual that is responding to the situation does not have immediate and effective access to information relating to proper techniques, assistance and/or equipment required for such medical emergency situation.
It is quite common for a person to call 911, a poison control center or medical professional in the case of a medical emergency situation. The trained professional answering such calls are generally able to provide valuable information that may be critical to the life of the victim. However, the person answering the call is able to audibly, but not visually, provide such information. The likelihood is that the untrained individual rendering assistance will be nervous or in a state of panic, which adds to the difficulty of the trained professional being able to coach them through a situation with only an audible means to do so.
Therefore, a medical emergency assistance system that enables medical emergency assistance information to be provided audibly and visually to a person rendering medical emergency assistance is useful.